are you smarter than the insane authoress
by fire-of-wrath
Summary: i have put all of the mew mew characters on my new t.v. show . lets see what happens when the host, thats me, is insane! this will be interesting. give me ideas, just because i'm insane doesn't mean you can't reveiw! rated t for safty reasons.
1. Massaya gets coverd in applesauce!

Wrath: Welcome to Are you Smarter Than An Insane Authoress? (that's me) It's just like are you smarter than a 5th grader? Only since I couldn't get that I had to do with it's crazy drug addict cousin. There will be know little kids to help the contestants and they will each have an insane person making up the questions. Have fun.

Wrath: 'welcome to Are you Smarter Than An Insane Authoress? I am your host Wrath. And here are our contestants.

Mew Ichigo (applause and whistles)

Mew Mint (slightly less applause)

Mew Lettuce (applause while she blushes)

Mew Pudding (applause and laughter as she dose a cartwheel)

Mew Zakuro (lots of applause and Whistling)

Ryou (applause)

Tart (applause)

Pai (applause)

Kish (applause)

Massaya (applesauce)

Massaya: hey why do I get covered in applesauce and I don't get applause!!!

Wrath: Because I am the supreme Authoress and I don't like you and I think it's funny to see you covered in applesauce. (big loud booming voice) now on less you want hungry cougars chewing at your bones be silent!!!! (Back to normal) now while he cowers in fear lets draw the first victim I mean contestant.

Walks over and spins a big wheel with everyone's name on it.

Wrath: and the winner is Mew Mint.

Mew Mint: hey it says Pai!!

Wrath: (in big booming voice) I am the supreme authoress and what I say goes got it!!! (back to normal while everyone cowers in fear.) Come back next time and see mew mint take on the challenge of get my insane questions right. See ya.

-----

Was it weird??? Was it deranged???? Will Massaya be covered in applesauce next time??? How will mint do in the question round??? I don't even know!! If I get reviews you can come back next time and will find out together!!!!


	2. attack of Monty Python!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew characters. I just like torturing them.

---------------------------------------------------

Wrath: Welcome back to Are You Smarter Than The Insane Authoress??? Lets have a recap of the last chapter. I dumped applesauce on Massaya, sacred everyone several times and now it is time for Mew Mint to take on the task of answering my insane questions. Will she survive?? Lets find out.

Walks over to Mew mint who is tied to a chair and looks very nervous.

Wrath: Mint are you ready for the first question??

Mint: How can I?? I've been tied to this chair since the last chapter ended!!! I haven't even had any tea!!!

Massaya: Yeah, and I'm still covered in applesauce!!!

Wrath: Well Mint if I had not tied you to the chair you would have ran. And Massaya your still covered in applesauce because I think its still funny. Does anyone have any objection???

_(Looks over at all the contestant. Lettuce is hiding while everyone else looks scared. Ichigo looks at Massaya and looks scared)_ None? Well let's begin.

All of the sudden a set up like on who wants to be a millionaire comes for out nowhere. The lights lower and focus on the set up. Mint is still tied up looks around confused.

Wrath: k first I will explain the rules of the game, 1, if you get a question wrong we keep going, just something bad happens to you. 2, for every question you get right you get… a cookie!!!.

Mint: Wait so all I get is a cookie!!! I suffer this much and all I get is a stupid COOKIE!!!!

Wrath: DO NOT INTERRUPTED ME OR ELSE!!!!! Am I clear to everyone? ( everyone shakes his or her head yes, while Lettuce is crying in the corner.) good back to the rules. 3, I make the questions so deal with it. 4, I make the rules and I reserve the right to change them. 5, I may change the rules. And 6, you will have no help unless I say so. 7, you have to answer 7 questions. Got it?

Mint: Why did you repeat number 4 only reword it.

Wrath: Because every game show needs at lest 7 rules everyone knows that. Now one to the questions. Number one, what is 2 2?

Mint: that's easy, it's 4.

Wrath: If it's so easy why did you get it wrong??? The answer is corn chowder. Duh.

Mint: that makes no sense!!!

Wrath: Is this 'Are You Smarter Than The _Sense_ _Making _Authoress??' No it's 'Are You Smarter Than The _Insane_ Authoress?' get it right!!! (A bucket of tea appears out of nowhere and pours on her head. It must be hot because then Mint screams)

Mint (while dripping): What was that for?!?!?!

Wrath: For one you got the question wrong and two earlier you complained that you didn't have any tea earlier so there's your tea. On to the next question. Number two what is 123456789/987654321?

Mint (preparing for something bad): 2?

Wrath: that is correct. (Mint looks surprised) see what happens when you realize that I'm _insane_? On to number 5.

Mint: hey what happened to 3 and 4?

Wrath: 3 and 4 are for wimps, so I gave them a vacation, and no more interruptions or I else!!!

Mint (challengingly): Or else what?

Wrath (waves her hand and a big wart appears on Mint's nose.): Or that happens. Now you have a wart. But not only a wart a _BIG _wart!!! Now on to the next question. What does and moron say?

Mint (screams while pointing at the HUGE wart on her nose): I don't care you gave me a wart!!! You fat Bitch!!!

Wrath: Oh I'm sorry the correct answer was, jdgjig dbugfjkasdbnfuk wehgbsejgfsjb ghwevdw!!!! Nice try though. (All of the sudden there's a puff of smoke and when it clears Mint is in a mid-evil witch costume.)

Mint: What the? (Out of nowhere the stupid village people from "Monty Python And The Holy Grail" come. You know the ones that the one guy clamed to have been turned into a newt? Well they came bye chanting 'Witch, Witch, Witch…' picked Mint up and cared her away.)

Wrath: (to Mint) have fun. (back to you) Well that's all we have time for so until next time (hears ice cream truck music in the background) ICE CREAM!!!!! (runs off leaving all the contestants looking confused and Pudding running after the ice cream truck too.) Hands off the ice cream Pudding it's mine!!!!

Pudding: Not if I eat it first!!!

So how was it? If you've never heard of 'Monty Python And The Holy Grail' you need to go out and rent it. It's the funniest movie ever. R&R, it helps a lot. Oh and before I go (in French ascent), Your mother was a hamster and your father smells of elderberries!!! Now go away before I am forced to taunt you a second time!!! (I am not trying to be mean, it's from 'Monty Python And The Holy Grail' so for all of you that haven't seen it, here's another reason to go and rent it. So you can know what the insane authoress is talking about.) See ya and PLEASE R&R. thanks to all that have so far.


	3. Fun with a remote

Wrath: k, I know it's been a LONG time since I updated but a while back I hit my head on the banister running up the stairs AGAIN and now I think I have slight brain trauma. That will just makes things more interesting. Oh would you look at that, it's disclaimer time, YAAAAY!!!! Oh and a warning just so I don't get people complaining.

Warning: this is NOT TRUE all the answers are FALSE do not use this for homework. Oh and reading this make you lose 10 IQ point, someone did, they told me, and if you don't want to take the chance do not continue reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or anything else for that matter.

---

Wrath: Welcome back to 'Are you Smarter Than The Insane Authoress???' last time Mint was taken by stupid 'Monty Python' villagers. So lets begin by bring out the contestants.

All the contestants come out looking nervous, with the exception of Pudding who was happily eating a Chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles. There was ice cream all over her face.

Wrath: let's go to the big spinney wheel of names shall we? (Hears mumbles from the contestants) Well if you don't want to you will any ways.

The wheel spins and spin, eventually it starts slowing down and then it stops.

Wrath: and the winner is Kish, come on down!!!

Kish: NOOO!!!

Wrath: YESS!!! Now get down here so we can get started. (Kish tries to run) oh is that the way you want to play it huh? (pulls out a remote control with lots of buttons on it, including a REALLY BIG RED one that had 'do not touch written on it, and pushes one of the buttons.)

While Kish is running away a giant claw descends form the ceiling pulling him back. It picks him up and brings him to the stage with him struggling the entire time. When it gets down there it drops him in the chair that mint was in last time and as soon as he lands he gets strapped into it, unfortunately he lands on his head so he's stuck upside down.

Wrath: ok, now that you here we can begin with the rules.

Kish: can't I at lest get up the right way first??? The blood is rushing to my head.

Wrath: then answer quickly. K rule # 1 you have to answer all of my questions. #2 you have to do what I say. #3 you must give me a cookie.

Kish: these aren't the same rules as last time!! And why do I have to give you a cookie???

Wrath: she told you last time Wrath reserve the right to change the rules, and you have to give me a cookie because I said so. Man you guys like interrupting. Back to the rules #365 no shinning flashlights in other peoples eyes, only I can do that.

Kish: that has nothing to do with this.

Wrath: STOP INTERRUPTING OR I'M GOING TO HAVE TO HURT YOU!!!! GOT THAT??? (everyone hides) good back to the rules # 49651 I rock. #19 no arguing with me on the answer of the question, you got it wrong for a reason. Now on to the questions.

Okay what is your name?

Kish: It's Kish.

Wrath: if you say so. Next question what goes into a toaster? (that's for you Katie)

Kish: These are easy, bread goes into a toaster.

Wrath: Noooo.

Kish: then what does?

Wrath: Bagels. (pushes a button on the cool remote and Massaya get covered in applesauce) Dang wrong button, one second please. (pushes another button and Kish dosed in perfume, and it's the old lady kind too.)

Kish: what was that for?? And eww what's that smell??

Wrath: one for getting it wrong and two that smell is you, haha. Next question, if Pai is Antarctica and Tart is China then what does that make you?

Kish: What???

Wrath: wrong that makes you Turkey. (pushes a button and Kish gets released and throw into a room with my sister. (insert scary music here)) haha that's got to suck well until next time, ah screw it. (walks off in the background you hear Kish screaming.)

---

Wrath: so did you like it? I did, kinda but oh well. This time I want you people to vote on who you want up here next, here are this weeks candidates.

Pai.

Massaya.

Tart.

And Lettuce.

Please vote on who you want to be up there next. Bye.


End file.
